


Another Man

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, MSR, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: This is very smutty and not betad! But I think it’s pretty good if I do say so myself.4. “What’re you jealous or something?” - “They had their hands all over you, of course, I’m jealous.” (a. Smut c. Fluffy)





	Another Man

“We needed to get the information and I got it! Kursh was hoping we’d be unsuccessful and we proved him wrong! What more do you want Mulder?” Scully nearly shouted as she stomped into her apartment followed by an uninvited Mulder.   
“It was inappropriate Scully.” Mulder said with a pout.   
Scully turned on her heel, “Mulder I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.”   
“I didn’t say you couldn’t but going off into that crowd alone was risky! What if something happened and I couldn’t get to you?” Mulder asked not looking directly at her.   
He’d been trying not to stare at her all night. When they were told to go to a popular club to try to gather information both of them looked into the kind of clothes they would need to wear. He’d chosen a black tee shirt and some jeans; Scully went a different route.   
Her hair was pulled up into two small buns at the base of her neck with shorter strands curling around her face. She wore a shimmery black tube top that ended right above her belly button, which peaked right above the skirt she wore that ended further up her thigh than Mulder had ever seen a skirt on her go.   
Her bare legs seemed so much longer with that short, tight skirt and the strappy heels she wore to finish off her outfit.   
Looking at her had been distracting him the whole night.   
“There were no signs of a threat. Those idiots thought I was just another girl there to party. Guys like that don’t give it too much thought when a woman pays attention to them.” She answered as she freed her hair and combed her fingers through it distracting Mulder further. She turned and moved to her bedroom but left the door open a crack so they could continue their fight.   
“Maybe you were paying them too much attention.” Mulder said crossing his arms.   
Scully’s laugh escaped the bedroom followed by a question, “What’re you jealous or something?”   
“They had their hands all over you, of course, I’m jealous.” It was out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying and the silence from the other side of the door confirmed his suspicion that her question had been a joke.   
After a few moments of silence her head appeared from behind the door. Her brows were drawn together and she just looked at him for a second.   
Mulder fidgeted around nervously trying to ignore the nervous sweat that had broken out across his forehead.   
“Mulder that ridiculous.” She said seriously.   
Mulder’s eyes rolled to look at the ceiling, “I’m just messing around… Anyways I’ll see you tomorrow!”   
He turned quickly and retreated to the door.  
“Mulder!” Scully said and moved across the room quickly to take hold of his arm before he got to the door.   
He turned to see her standing in her robe that was mostly tied. Mostly.   
He could see the skin between her breasts and the top of her stomach and for a second he stared openly until she closed it with her other hand, blushing furiously.   
“Mulder you can’t just act like an ass, say something like that and leave!” She wouldn’t meet his gaze and he felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable.   
Mulder sighed and tucked some of her wavy hair behind her ear and her blush rose to her hairline.   
“Scully…” She met his eyes and he saw that she understood fully why he was jealous. Instead of fumbling his way through an excuse he made a quick decision to just kiss her.   
Placing his hands over both of her rosy cheeks he kissed her softly. He moved slow enough to give her a chance to pull away and when she didn’t his heart beat evened a bit.   
He pulled away after a few seconds to see her eyes still open, staring at him with the same knowing, but nervous, look.   
His mouth went dry for a second and he pulled away.   
Before he could get too far she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled his face down to hers. When he was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him firmly.   
Their second kiss was still tame but held a promise of more to come. Before she could pull away or he could have second thoughts Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.   
This is when he really felt their height difference. He was used to Scully wearing heels but she’d taken hers off and now stood on tiptoes while he still leaned down to meet her.   
Mulders body moved for him as he scooped her up in his arms. She gasped against his lips but kept kissing him.   
Scully was light in his arms but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep holding her bridal style for long. He wasn’t sure if he should take her to the couch or presume enough to move to her bedroom.   
She pulled away as if sensing this.   
“Bedroom.” She said gruffly holding his gaze.   
Mulder was harder than he’d ever been and he stalled for a moment to take in her flushed face and darkened eyes.   
“God Scully…” He said in a reverent tone.   
She just smiled at him and cupped his face before moving her lips to his jaw where she began to nibble.   
Mulder understood this as a sign to get walking and he wasted no more time.   
He laid her down and for a moment just admired the view. Her robe was parted down to what appeared to his trained eye to be a thong.   
The thought of Scully in a thong pushed him into a fog.   
“Yes it’s a thong.” Scully said with veiled delight.   
He realized that he’d been staring at her crotch as he puzzled it out.   
“Come here.” She said with a laugh and pulled on both his hands to move him forward.   
Scully began to scoot back as he crawled on to the bed and her robe finally fell away to reveal her breasts. This froze Mulder in his tracks again as he took in the new sight.   
Her nipples stuck out proudly in a way that made his mouth water and his mouth latched on to one before he even thought about it.   
She made a very un-Scully-like squeal noise that drove Mulder over the edge of insanity.   
Things moved quickly as he completely stripped her of her robe and wrapped an arm around her waist so he could have better access to her breasts. He focused on them for a good amount of time until Scully began to try to remove his jacket. He pulled back to do so and felt a thrill at being fully dressed with a thong clad Scully underneath him.   
As he shucked the jacket from his shoulders he thanked a God he wasn’t sure he believed in and made outlandish promises in exchange for more Scully.   
He continued on to remove his shirt and when he got to his belt Scully’s hand moved down between her legs and he almost began to cry when he watched her push aside the fabric of her panties.   
He closed his eyes in an attempt to remain stable but only lasted a second before opening again to watch her. The movement of her fingers mesmerized Mulder as they moved in slow circles between her folds.   
Her fingers paused and he looked up with confusion.   
“Keep undressing Mulder.” She ordered.  
Mulder leapt off the bed and removed both his pants and his boxers in record time before grabbing her legs and dragging her to the edge of the bed.   
She gasped in shock and watched with wide eyes as he pulled off her thong.   
“Please where that again at a time when I can really appreciate it.” Mulder huffed as he threw it to the side.   
Scully just nodded mutely.   
Before she could say a word he was on his knees and had pushed her legs apart. He was face level with her auburn mound and wondered if he should pinch himself.   
He parted her folds with both hands and made a mental map before diving in tongue first.   
She let out a surprisingly loud moan when he first tasted her and it nearly made him come.   
Mulder proceeded to eat her out until he couldn’t stand not being inside her. She seemed to feel the same and begged him to join her on the bed.   
Not needing to be asked twice he crawled up over her but was surprised to be shoved down on to his back.   
Scully was gentle but firm in her movements and Mulder eagerly scooted up to the top of the bed so he could sit at the headboard.   
She surprised him again when she moved down and took him in her mouth.   
“Scully!” He yelped but couldn’t find the words to tell her he’d come in seconds if she kept her lips around him.   
After one pump of her mouth she released him and moved back up to straddle his hips.   
“Lubrication.” She said with a smile that held a hint of evil.   
Before Mulder could think of a retort she’d moved down and he was inside of her.   
A string of curses left his mouth and Scully took a couple deep breaths. His hands moved to her hips by reflex and held her in place.   
They stayed still for a while both adjusting before Mulder loosened his grip on her hips and she began to move.   
His eyes moved between her bouncing breasts and her glowing face.   
“When those guys in the club were touching me what did you want to do?” Scully asked between breaths.   
Mulder’s brain was totally blank and he struggled to form a reply. The fact that Scully appeared to like dirty talk was overwhelming.   
“Oh God… I wanted to go over and kick their asses…” He murmured and watched her breasts.   
“Then what?” She breathed.   
“Then… Then I wanted to grab you. Maybe move into a dark corner and push you against the wall…” Mulder tapped into years worth of dirty fantasies and continued, “Then I’d kiss you and finger you until you begged to have sex right there in that club…”   
She groaned and threw back her head letting Mulder know she was close.   
“In public?” Scully’s voice was so soft he almost didn’t hear her.   
“Yeah, yeah… That’s how desperate I’d make you…” He paused and moved his hand to where their bodies met so he could rub her clit.   
“But before I gave in I’d make you promise not to let another man touch you…”   
Her hands which had been resting on his chest balled into fists and he thrust up hard into her.   
“Would you agree to that Scully?” Mulder asked in a strained voice.   
She nodded desperately.   
“Say it.”  
She let out a small whine, “I won’t let another man touch me!”   
“Then I’d fuck you right there.”  
As he said the words they both let go and for a few seconds Mulder rode the warm wave of his orgasm and forgot his own name.   
When they both finished Scully lay on him and they panted together.   
“If I knew all it would take was petty jealousy we would have done this years ago.” Mulder said as he petted her head.   
Scully laughed and nuzzled his chest.   
“I never would have guessed you’d be into dirty talk Scully, you’re full of surprises.”   
She laughed again and looked up at him, “I’ve never really been into it before. It just kind of slipped out when I wasn’t thinking.”   
“Well you should do that more often because it was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”   
“For the record I’d never have sex in public.” Scully said trying to sound serious.   
Mulder met her eyes with a smile, “Is that a challenge?”


End file.
